Hurricane Season
by Gordonboy14
Summary: Tori is a very open person and cares about everyone's feelings.When her bestfriend Cat shows signs of love for her she tells herself that she doesn't feel the same way But will time change the way she feels...or will it be too late Please R&R Thank you CORI
1. Intro

**I just finished listening to my favorite song in the world ''Take Care'' and I'm motivated. I know for the people who know me that I have been posting a lot of stories and haven't been updating them, but I will get to them as soon as I get up in the morning. I watched victorious a couple of times and loved it, but never wrote a story on it until now. I'm making my way into the fanfiction victorious section which is so much bigger than Ant Farm and Shake it up. I've been told I'm a good writer so all that talk is gonna get proven here. I'm talking too much lol let's get to the story. Gordonboy14**

**Faded Memories**

I wake up at 6:30 in the morning and I groan, but then a smile creep on my face remembering that it's Saturday. I crawl out my bed and walk over to the mirror. What looks back at me is Tori Vega the girl everyone loves, well everyone but Jade probably. I love everyone and take everyone as who they are. The person I admire the most is Cat Valentine. Cat is someone you can't even describe. She is full of surprises and is full of joy you wouldn't need no one else but her by your side. That's why she's my best friend.

I finish up all of morning needs and head back to my bed. I don't feel like doing anything, but sleeping. I retreat back to my bed and lay there until sleep starts to creep back into my body. Just as my eyes close my phone starts ringing. ''Ugh'' I mentally scream to myself, who the hell is calling this early in the morning. I pick my phone up and scan my eyes across the screen and smile. No one other than Cat is calling.

''Hey Cat'' I say still somewhat tired. 

''Hi Tori!'' Cat screams into the phone. No one has as much energy and life as Cat does, no one.

''Um, Tori I'm lonely and need some company, so I was wondering if you could come over'' Cat says brightly.

''Cat it's 6:30 in the morning''

''What's that suppose to mean?'' Cat asks lowering her voice a little. 

''No I meant that wait for a little while'' I say.

''Oh, so what time should I expect you to come over?

''At around 12:00''

''KK see ya then!'' Cat yells before hanging up.

I just love Cat she is the best person anyone can have in their life. I place my phone down and try to fall back asleep, but then realise that I can't fall back to sleep, dammit Cat. I pick my phone back up and decide to listen to some music to kill some of the time I have ahead of me. I listen to music until I hear the doorbell ring. I groan again and throw on a robe to cover myself from the cold morning air that sweeps throughout my house.

I slowly walk down the stairs until I hear the doorbell ring again. I pick up the pace and finally reach the front door. I violently fling open the door and I calm down when I see that's it's just Cat.

''Cat what are you doing here I said I would come to your place in about two hours from now'' I say.

''I couldn't wait, I'm sorry'' Cat says in a sad tone lowering her head. I watch her for a little bit and notices that she's really sad and is close to crying. I never be mad at her and even if I was I couldn't stay mad at her for long. I reach out and touch her arm lightly and she looks up at me slowly.

''Cat I'm not mad at you'' I say

''Your not?'' Cat asks slowly.

''No, I could never be mad at you'' 

''Okay!'' Cat says as she quickly perks back up.

That's another thing I love about Cat, she can be as sad as can be, but when you comfort her the right way she is back to the same old Cat. We make our way to my room and do all of the normal things I do with each other, play, talk, eat candy, everything. I lose track of time and when I look at the time I'm shocked.

''7:51 p.m'' I say aloud causing Cat to turn towards me.

''What's wrong?'' Cat asks

''I lost track of time, it's so late'' I say.

''Oh'' Cat says quite sadly. I don't get why she seems sad, I know we're friends and all, but it's gotta be something else. I ignore it and continue to hang out with Cat until another hour pass by.

''Okay Cat I think you should get home now'' I say causing Cat to frown. This time it bothers me and I decide to speak up, but Cat beats me to it.

''Tori I gotta ask you something'' Cat says.

''Yeah'' I say trying to listen to every word.

''Will we always be friends?''

''Of course'' 

''Are you sure?'' Cat asks. That stuck to me, I heard Cat say many things to people, but never something like this. Is something going on with her?

''Yes, but why'' I say. Cat's mouth opens, but nothing comes out. After a few moments she quickly rises up and tells me she has to go and rushes out of my house. Okay that was strange, but it's Cat we're talking about, and like I said she's full of surprises.

I've been up for a long time and I'm pretty tired from my day with Cat, so I decide to call it a night. I take a quick shower and change into my night clothes. I make my way to my bed and climb in. I start to stare at the ceiling and my mind starts to race. ''What did Cat mean?'' That was the question that stayed in my mind until sleep finally over takes me.

''Will we always be friends?'' Yeah...I hope.


	2. Confessions and Heartbreak

**I'm sorry I didn't update last night, but my school was vandalized by our rivals and I just had to show some support for my school's football team, we won lol. Anyways I need to start updating more because I'm losing more views from my stories daily which is not good...so here is the next chapter. Gordonboy14**

**Faded Memories**

I wake up the next morning with Cat's words still lingering in my head. I don't know why it's bothering me as much as it is. It could have been one of Cat's crazy questions she asks almost everyday, but I can't just make my mind believe. I know if I don't get out of bed soon I will fall back asleep, so I get up and walk to the bathroom. I take care of all my morning needs and walk back to my room to get dressed.

Today I decide to wear a purple tank top, short shorts, purple sneakers, and nerd glasses. I give myself a final look in the mirroe before telling myself I was good to go. I start to walk down the stairs, but a hand rest on my shoulder. I turn to find that it's Trina staring slowly at my clothing. After about three minutes of her staring I finally decide to speak up.

''What?''

''Um don't mind me asking, but who are you going to see dressed like that?'' ask Trina.

''I was planning to meet Cat at her house, why?'' I ask while giving her a stare.

''It's just don't you think you're a bit too revealing?''

I give myself another look to try and put together what Trina was saying. Now that I look at it my tank top is a bit too small stopping just above my belly button, but it's not like I'm going to see a boy, it's just Cat.

''I'm just going to see Cat'' I say simply.

''Isn't that why you should be worried'' Trina says. 

''What do you mean!? I yell loudly trying to find a reason to why she would say that.

''Nothing'' Trina says and with that she gives me a look and walks away. 

I slowly watch her as I make my way to the front door. I get in my car and start to make my way to Cat's house. I still very much have Trina's words in my head. It makes no type of sense. I mean Cat is...well Cat and she is confused when it comes to things like relationships, that is if we're even talking about relationships. This could be a simple Trina rant,she always puts stupid things in my head, this is most likely one of her stupid opinions.

Cat's house isn't that far away from my own, but it's kinda too far of a walk for me, so I'm there in about ten minutes. Even though I rule it as one of Trina's stupid opinions, I still have her words planted fresh in my head. I make my way to Cat's front door still thinking about what Trina said to me. I knock on the door and almost seconds later it flies open.

''Hi Tori!'' Cat yells as she pulls me into a bear hug.

''Hi Cat'' I respond back.

''Well come on in'' Cat says, stepping aside to let me in.

I walk inside and take in what Cat is wearing. She's in a super tight shirt which shows off her breasts perfectly and a shirt. Well come to think of it Cat never knew I was stopping by, so she couldn't have gotten together for my arrival.

I take a seat on the couch and just sit around until I finally speak up. ''So...whatcha' wanna do?'' I ask. ''I don't know, I'm as stuck as you'' Cat says, giggling. I think for awhile to think abour what to do. Cat likes to do almost anything you suggest, so finding something we both can do together is not really that hard. A short moment later I come up with something to do.

''We could go out for ice cream'' I suggest.

''Cat eyes light up and she jumps up. ''Yeah!'' she says as I get up and walks to the door with Cat in tow. We get in my car and start to drive to the ice cream shop when my thoughts about what Trina said creep back in my head. Why am I letting this consume my mind, I mean it's not even nothing to stress over. I glance at Cat and she's humming to a song on the radio, her attention all on the song. You see, if she was interested in me she would have been staring or acting weird, but she's just being Cat.

We finally make it to the ice cream shop and we both get our ice creams and sit down at a table. I sit and watch how Cat devours her ice cream and I can't believe how much this girl can eat ice cream. She finishes and tells me she going to get another ice cream cone. I sit and eat my ice cream and then Cat returns.

I think about what Trina said again, but this time I laugh and Cat notices. ''What's funny?'' ''I just was thinking about something stupid'' ''You mind telling me about it?'' Cat asks.

I sit down and tell her the whole thing about what Trina said and how I'd been thinking about it all day and couldn't get it out of my mind. I notice when I glance back at Cat she has this worried look on her face. 

''What's wrong?''

''Nothing!'' Cat says almost instantly after. I can tell when Cat is lying, she is a terrible liar.

''Cat I know you're lying, come on you tell me anything, I won't hate you.

''You won't?'' Cat asks silently

''No I won't, your my best friend''

Cat sits up and looks down before letting out a sigh. I hear her mumble something, but I can't hear her

''I can't hear you'' I say 

''I said that I'm in love with you Tori'' Cat says much louder this time. I freeze up, I've had people tell me before that they we're in love with me, but never a girl, and that girl iis my best friend. I stumble for words and finally something slips out of my mouth. 

''Cat I'm flattered...but...I don't think I feel the same way.

''What's that suppose to mean?'' Cat asks. I hate it when she asks that. It shows that she getting hurt and when she hears something she doesn't like she might just go crazy.

''It means that I don't have the same feelings'' I say trying not to hurt her feelings.

''I knew you would say that, I don't even know why I told you!'' Cat yells.

''You can't get mad at me because I don't love you back!'' I yell in a fit of rage.

I look up at Cat and see that my last words hit her like a speeding train and it breaks my heart to see her like this. I try and fix what I've done, but it's no use because Cat runs away crying hard. I chase after her, but Cat is way too fast for me. I sigh and think to myself what have I gotten myself into...What? 

**I think I set the tone so far. If you wan't to let me know something leave me a review and I'll act on them.**


	3. AN The Breakdown

**Well many people have seen that I changed the name of the story and darkened the cover photo. Well I did this because I thought about a amazing plot and I love it and I think you will to love it to. I basically changed the whole plot of the story and I will tell you what it's about. From the point where I left off Tori and Cat will have a huge standoff and it will change their views on each other. To let you know I changed the plot because I have sort of an update problem and with the way I changed the story I most likely could update much quicker. Most of you do not know that I live in Louisiana, and in Louisiana we have hurricanes nearly every year. When they hit, your way you live change for a least a week or two depending on how bad the storm is. I thought about having a hurricane strike California in my story. I will NOT spoil anything for anybody, but I will say that I did this because I want you guys to have multiple views on what they might do after the storm. I did some research and found that hurricanes don't strike California that much, so I thought that would make the story even better. I know about this topic more than probably anyone so this story from now on should have a lot more detail in it. Watch how the storm affects Tori and Cat's regular life and their possible love life...stay tune. Gordonboy14**

**Hurrican Season**


	4. Not So Mirror Image

**Well I'm pretty bored so what's better to do than updating Hurricane Season...I guess updating Stormy Desires Lol. I update according to my story stats and the story with the most stats at the moment is Hurricane Season, so here's thee next chapter. Gordonboy14**

**Hurricane Season**

I'm on my way to school the next morning with one thing only on my mind...Cat. I really thought hard about some things and thought about Cat's feelings. I mean, I never thought about how I'm making her feel, and by the way she ran off I don't think she's feeling to good. I know that I'm not gay, and I know that I'm not in love with Cat, but I could have downed the situation better than how I did.

I pull up to school and hop out of my car fast. I look over to Cat's parking space and I see that her car is not there yet. I start to wonder if she will even show, but I soon remember that perfect attendance means everything to Cat, but by the way I treated her I don't think she even cares anymore. I walk into the school and make my way to my locker. I unlock it and pull a couple books out of it.

I wait for at least five minutes before I hear someone breathing behind me. I hope it is Cat, but when I turn around I only find that it's Jade. ''Looking worse everyday huh Vega?'' ''I don't need your crap today Jade'' I say, turning away from her. I really didn't need Jade messing with me right now. My mind couldn't needed to stay locked on Cat and Cat only. After a while most of my friends showed up, but still Cat wasn't present. She might not be coming to school today. I turn my attention to my locker when all of a sudden I hear multiple boos. I turn around to find Cat, but not the Cat I know. She has a whole new look and looks pissed as hell, not a good sign for me. Cat's bright clothes she usually wears are now dark black kinda like Jade. Her walk has changed and even her bright red hair is blood red with several streaks of black. I can't believe my eyes. Clearly she did this because of how I handled her feelings for me, and I feel horrible.

Cat and I make eye contact and I hope she has enough respect for me to say something to me, but I guess I'm worng because as soon as our eyes meet she turns away with a angry look on her face. Cat makes her way to our group and no one knows what to say, I mean, what's there to say. I try to find a hint of the old Cat in what I see now, but I can't anything. We all start to look at each other because none of us know what to say. I guess Cat could see this because right after we started doing that she speaks up. ''Surprised?'' Cat says plainly and without her brightful tone. ''Um...y-yeah'' Andre says still taking in Cat's new look.

''Why'd you do this?'' Robbie asks quietly. I feel eyes on me and look up to see Cat looking at me. I just know she's about to call me out infront everyone. I see Cat's mouth open to say something, but before she can let it out the bell rings telling us that class awaits us. I can't help but feel a little happy that she couldn't say anything, but I'm far from happy because my best friend seems to hate me. I grab my backback from the floor and shuddle to class.

It's now lunch and I don't think I can feel any worse. Cat hasn't spoken to me once, I tried to talk to her, but instead she gives me cold stares which stop me in my tracks. Cat has spoken a lot with everyone other than me. She's been really talking with Jade the most who seems to have a liking to her new dark appearance. I have been talking to Andre a lot who almost has the same view of Cat that I have, but at least she doesn't hate him. I pick around in my food not bothering to eat, I feel too bad right now. I've taken several glances at Cat and sometime find her staring at me, but everytime our eyes meet she turns away before I can say something.| 

I never really knew that Cat had this type of effect on me. I know that I have multiple friends, but there's something about Cat that makes her different from everyone else. I can't stand to have her distant to me for something as stupid as this we should be able to work something out like friends are suppose to. Lunch is over and I grab my bag and hurry to class. Hopefully me and Cat can fix this problem like friends.

It's the end of the day and I wait outside by my car for Cat. She has really pushed me over the edge with all of this ignoring, it's not cool for me either and I don't need this treatment from her. I see Cat walk out of school with Jade and as they reach the sidewalk Jade goes her own way leaving Cat alone. She starts to walk again and I pop out from my car. Cat watches me with a blank face before she turns to leave.

''No Cat wait''

''What do you want Tori'' Cat says in a mean voice. I'm not sure what exactly what to do. I just wanted her to talk to me and I got her to do that, now what's next? I stand there and start to think and I hear Cat start to tap her foot. ''Okay let me take you to the park'' I say. I know Cat likes the park and that she most likely won't disagree. ''Whatever'' Cat responds as she gets in her car to drive home. I follow her and she parks in her driveway and hops in my car. I try to make small talk, but Cat doesn't want to hear it.

''Tori you know these lyrics make me think you'' Cat says, as she puts on a CD she brought with her. I quickly realise that the song we're listening to is ''Wrecking Ball'' by Miley Cyrus. I feel a wave of hurt hit me when I realise the song because those lyrics are hurtful to hear and to know that I make a person feel like that, it hurts. I avoid the feeling to cry and start to speed up the car as I continue my way to the park. We finally make it there after about another minutes due to my fast driving. Me and Cat walk over to the swings that we always sat on when we we're happy...as friends.

As we sat we both remained, I guess Cat just didn't want to talk to me, but I was scared to speak to her not knowing what she'd do. I get tired of the silence and decide to finally decide to break it. ''Cat we need to put this behind us'' I say and Cat looks at me. I don't like that look, it seems as she seen another eye pop on my face. Cat let's out a laugh and turns back to me.

''Tori my feelings for you can't be put behind us''

''Yes you can trust me'' I say 

''Your feelings never went away for someone'' Cat says

''What?''

''You kissed my boyfriend Daniel because of feelings you couldn't put behind you''

I really don't know what to say because she is completely right. My feelings never really went away when me and Daniel broke up and was proven when I sprayed hot cheese on him and Cat and kissed him. I stammer looking for something to say and I finally find something ''But that's different'' That seemed to break Cat's dam she had holding back all of her emotions because she went off. ''How is that different, it's the same exact thing!'' Cat screams at me. She continues to yell untill she finally stops and says ''Just take me home Tori'' I sigh as we get back into my car and drive away.

''Well that went well'' I tell myself as I pull into my driveway. I drag myself out of my car and make my way to the front door. I make sure that I have no tear stains on my cheeks from all of the crying I did after I dropped Cat home. After getting myself together I walk into the house and find my whole family watchin the news. They don't tell me anything, but they do motion me over to them. I walk over to the tv and can't believe what I see. A strong, huge hurricane making it's way towards California. Great, first Cat now this, like I don't have enough problems. I listen to the news some more and we all get a shock at the name of the storm, Hurricane Victoria...this is gonna be a wild ride.


End file.
